Angel's don't always have wings
by The Ashley's
Summary: I didn't expect to find much during my 'Sensitivy training', much less the girl of my dreams my fallen angel without wings... inuxkag, mirxsan. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

_Whenever I think about Kagome all I see is the happiness and love that life can hold. I see her smiling face and her bright brown eyes ready to give whatever it takes to brighten up someone's day. I never really understood how someone with so little could find it to give away so much. Kagome cherished all that life gave her. She never seemed to dwell on the hardships and heart aches that life bestowed upon her which is one of the reasons why I love her so much. Even when she lost all of that weight and formed dark circles under her eyes she still looked like an angel. An angel that didn't have wings to fly away from her forsaken life. She is nothing that I have ever seen before. She's ten times better than I know I deserve. My beautiful, kind, and over-all perfect angel sent from above. My Kagome._

The Ashley's-

#1- Hey, it's just a summary, but isn't it beautiful!

#2- Hee hee Ashley the readers are gonna think that we're psycho.

#1- we are psycho Ashley. At any rate, this story is a romance about a young girl named Kagome who has cancer and her sun-shine assistant Inuyasha. Of course, fun and mayhem ensue and well- it's just a really good story!

#2- yes, very good and the point of view is in first person switching. So… don't be confused!

#1- so… it's one chapter Inuyasha, one chapter Kagome kinda thing?

#2- yes.

#1- …wow! Cool!

#2- hee hee. Yes. Read and review! (I would just like to add that the Ashley # 1 is a weirdo and that I'm supposed to be the #1 Ashley because I'm older not psycho.)

#1- don't go there girl friend! Bye!

#2- #2 really #1 I did so I win! Bye!


	2. Juvinel emotional training program

#1- WHOO HOO! First chapter and it's all mine! Muwhahaha! Well, I'll get straight to the chapter but first I must make sure that you ALL read the summary, it's really important to the story that you do. Well, me and Ashley do not own Inuyasha at all so get over it. Okay, onto the story!

Ch.1- Juvenile emotional training program.

P.O.V.- Inuyasha

"Thanks Dad, if I could even call you that. What kind of a father puts his kid through this kind of torture?"

"Inuyasha! Hold your tongue!" Shessomaru looked pissed. Well, nothing new there.

"What about fluffy here! He needs as much 'sensitivity training' as I do!" I yell, gesturing my arms to my seemingly perfect older half-brother.

"Shessomaru didn't call the chairman of the board a fat cow." Dad stated plainly.

I knew that would come back to haunt me. I knew form the moment I saw that hag that she would ruin my life forever. And I was right.

"She _is_ a fat cow!"

"She's PREGNAT!" Geeze, Dad could really give it when he wants to. "You made her so upset that she almost went into early labor! And that's not the only time that I've seen you act like that! Which is exactly why I'm putting you in the juvenile emotional training program."

"Juvenile? What have I done that's illegal?"

Shessomaru wanted to say something. It was so obvious. But, God forbid that he ruin his cool domineer. No, he just opened his mouth slightly and looked at me like he was going to say something smart but decided against it and returned to reading his magazine.

"Juvenile means young, Inuyasha. What you're thinking of is a juvenile _delinquent_. Maybe if you studied harder you'd know the difference." Dad sighed, as if he was realizing for the first time that his youngest son was no scholar. And I would just like to point out that he yet again brings up the whole 'educational' thing! I swear, every single conversation…

"Argh! Fine. I'll do the whole 'sensitivity training' bit. As long as I don't have to clean up garbage or nothin'." I turned my back to both of them, a clear sign of defiance. But even with my back turned, I could feel my half-brother and father's cold, cocky smirks boring into me.

"Oh no Inuyasha, I think they'll find a much better job for you."

* * *

"Ugh! Who do these people think they are! I don't even wear uniforms for school! I look like a freakin' maid!"

click

"Miroku… what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Documenting this moment. Now say cheese!" He says smiling as he takes another picture with that stupid little camera of his. Yeah, I guess all in all Miroku's a good friend and a pretty decent guy except when he's around beautiful women. (He's a bit of a flirt and a lot of a pervert.)

Miroku is a seventeen year old like me that just so happens to works days for my Dad. After his father died, he had to fend for himself so he dropped out of high school and applied for a job at Dad's company. The rest, as they say, is history. We've been best friends ever since. Because of the job he attends a night school; it's a lot to have on your plate except I guess it's okay for him considering that the only hobby he has in womanizing. That, and now, making fun of me in my candy stripers uniform.

"Hey, come on 'Yash! You look okay in that! Now, stop scowling and smile! Your job is to brighten up sick people's day! That… and fluff their pillows… deliver there meals… snicker change their bed pans…!" Oh. I'm going to kill that kid. Right after I kill Shessomaru, my Father, the nurse who gave me this hideous outfit, and the fat hag who got me into all this.

* * *

If I've learned anything about this place in the last two days it's that I really hate Jell-o.

They decided to put me in the area of the hospital where the people who are terminally ill are. They make it seem like it's because it will make me more sympathetic but I think it's _really_ because if I screw up and accidentally kill someone, it won't really matter all that much. Really, it's just annoying being here. I really don't feel that bad for these people. Life sucks, deal with it. However, it is getting on my nerves that all they do is moan and groan! All day and apparently, everyday.

Well, my day is almost over at any rate. One more plate of disgusting green Jell-o to deliver and I'll be done.

CRASH

That sounded really close. Spinning my head around quickly I notice a girl. A girl about my age with a frail body, pale skin, long black hair, and beautiful big brown eyes.

Those eyes, they looked so scared of me. So big and wide… like she saw a ghost or something. Her breathing was labored and hard; her eyes starting to look like she was insanely tired and was trying her absolute hardest to stay awake. That's when I realized that something was wrong. I got there just in time to catch her as she fell to the ground.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR! NOW!" I yell in my demanding voice. The same voice I use when I'm mad at someone, the same voice I use to get back at people. For the first time, I think I actually used my big mouth to help someone.

Within seconds doctors and nurses were crowded around me and took the girl away yelling and mumbling until they were all inside a room. Lest to say, today is much more interesting than the past two pathetic days of work. But what only a few moments ago seems very irrelevant to me now. For all I know, I'll never see that girl again. And after all, it _is_ a hospital... I'm sure that mysterious girls fall into the help's arms all the time. I should just go home where I belong. Home; out of this hospital, and away from that girl.


	3. Switching jobs

#1- Yeah, it's me again. (Me and Ashley #2 switch off every two chapters so…) Anyway, I'm giving you this chapter ( it's one of my favorites and I know 'cause me and Ashley wrote down the story we're like halfway done in a notebook.) Well, PLEASE REVIEW! 'cause we've gotten 41 hits and only three reviews and two of them are from ourselves so come on people! Help us out here! Haha, well; here you go. (We don't own Inuyasha.)

Ch.2- Switching jobs

P.O.V.- Kagome

White light. Bright, white light. Am I dead? I only have to open my eyes a little wider to find out that answer. No, I'm not dead. Not yet. My once 'light at the end of the tunnel' are simply the florescent lights of my hospital room. Wait, my room…? I thought I was-

"It happened again, didn't it?" I ask, knowing that someone will be in the room with me. Stupid, of course it did! Why do I even need to ask?

"Yes honey. I'm afraid it did." I turn over to see Mom. Her eyes look so worn that I can't help but pity her. It must be hard, having a daughter that you know is going to die. Even worse, poor Mom is spending all her money just to keep me in the hospital. And since I keep on getting these spells, she comes to stay with me and has to take off work in the process. Poor, poor Mom. I really am ruining her life.

"I'm sorry Mama."

"Oh dear! You don't ever need to say that! It's not your fault!" I turn my back to her, I can't even look at her because I know the truth, it is my fault; because I'm the one with the cancer.

* * *

Ew. ew. ew. ew. I cringe again.

"Very good job Kagome! You took your shots very well today!" Dr. Ura praises. He really is a very nice man with a warm smile and fading brown hear.

"You really gave us a scare the other day. What were you doing out of bed?" I smile sheepishly. I couldn't very say that I saw the most gorgeous demon that I have even seem in my life passing my room and I wanted a better look.

"Just looking around." I mumble. Not completely a lie. Dr. Ura looks at me with great concern shining through his thick brimmed glasses.

"You're just lucky that that boy was there to catch you. He was almost done with his shift when you fell."

"He… works here? For some reason, that surprises me." Dr. Ura looks as surprised as I do.

"Why is that?"

"The way he walked around seemed like he owned the place, not swept the halls," I explain. The good doctor smiles.

"He does. Well, his father is a very big investor to this hospital. Apparently, his son is working here as a candy stripper for a little while. I'm not sure why."

"Dr. Ura?" I say biting my lip.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do… do you think you could do something for me?"

* * *

It has been fifteen minutes since I had asked Dr. Ura to go find that guy who had saved me so I could thank him personally. Although I don't have anything better to do with my time besides wait, I'm still insanely annoyed by how long it's taking. Maybe they're not coming at all. But I don't want to lose hope on the situation… after all, there's still a chance! I guess I could do some crossword puzzles or something, but I feel to distracted to do anything like that. I hear the door open with a rusty-sounding squeak. Suddenly, I'm very afraid of looking to see who it is; and I have no idea why. I find myself swallowing hard before I turn to look to see who's at my door.

"Hello Kagome, I brought you a visitor."

* * *

P.O.V- Inuyasha

"…And so, I just wanted to thank you in person…"

"…"

"So… I hear you work here now. Are you having fun?" I scoff.

"How fun do you think it would be to have to go around all day taking care of old people?" She blushes a little bit.

"Sorry." I don't even really know why I'm still even in this room, Doctor Ura who dragged me here left a while ago! Oh wait, yeah I do know why I'm still here; because when I'm in here I'm not out there working.

"I was just trying to be friendly." The girl from yesterday, Kagome, says.

"Well, I don't need you as a friend. I have my own."

"Jeeze! What did I do to you? Huh? And I never accused you of not having friends and I never said that I wanted you as one of mine!" It's the first time since I've entered the room, I realize, that she's looked me in the eyes.

"You fainted in my arms, that's what you did to me!"

"I didn't faint in you arms, _you_ caught me!" Just who did this girl think she was dealing with!

"I don't just let people go around fainting all over the place, it looks bad on me!" I explain.

"Since when do you have pride or care about you're reputation? You don't and I know because if you did you wouldn't be yelling at a sick girl who's just trying to thank you!" I feel myself stiffen. This girl really knows how to cover every angle.

"You want to thank me? Well you did, and you're welcome. Now I have a job to do so I'll see you later!"

"No, you won't Inuyasha." I look to see who said that, it was Dr. Ura who has suddenly reappeared by the open door.

"What do you mean doctor? Not that I care if I see him again." Kagome says, muttering the last part to herself. Dr. Ura smiles.

"I talked to the program that Inuyasha is in and they agree with me and my decision to re-assign you Inuyasha." Yes! I'm out of this hospital!

"So instead of being a candy striper, you are now Mrs. Hirigushi's (wow, I can tell I just butchered her last name… sorry.) personal Sunshine assistant!" Dr. Ura says 'Sunshine assistant' like it would be something that I would strive in. Not sure what a sunshine assistant is, but it has to be better than a candy stripper. Hopefully this Hirigushi lady is old and is most of the time passed out.

"WHAT!" Wow that sounded angry. I turn and look at that Kagome girl and see her looking a lot paler than usual.

"He is going to be my personal SUNSHINE ASSISTANT!" Oh great, her name is Kagome Hirigushi.

"Hold on a minute!" I scream, catching everyone's attention. (My yelling tends to do that a lot.) Dr. Ura seems to remember now that I'm in the room, after Kagome's little episode he had focused everything on her.

"What's a sunshine assistant and what makes you think that I'll ever even agree to this?"

"A sunshine assistant spends their time taking care of one person. Really, the duties are basically the same as your old job but the difference is that you'll be talking to the people a lot more and that you'll only be with one person. And as for agreeing; I talked to your father Inuyasha, he thinks it's a good idea." Dr. Ura just stands there and smiles at me. How much I want to wipe that smile off his face…

* * *

The next few days were the same. It turns out that Kagome doesn't hold grudges- a very good thing for me because after telling Miroku what had happened, he hit me on my head and told me that I was an idiot. Then he told me that he bets she has a nice butt… he is not coming near Kagome. Not that I care what happens to her, it's just that if they find my best friend grouping my assigned patient, there will be trouble. Kagome isn't my friend, but at least we don't kill each other.

"Hey Kagome." I greet as I enter the room. I close the door gently and turn to look at her. She's sitting on her bed looking at her hands that are resting on her lap, balled into fists.

"Hi…" She says softly. Kagome has never acted like this before around me, it scares me.

"Something wrong?" I ask, taking a seat by her bed. She looks up at me with a forced smile.

"No… nothing. Just that it's… Wednesday." I look at her questioningly. Weird girl. I'm about to ask her what's so wrong with Wednesdays when I hear the door open and see the nurse come over and walk over to the other side of Kagome's bed.

"Alright Kagome," She says, "Today we're going to do this fast and easy. No stalling young lady." She warns. This lady's expression is as hard as nails with a large cold frown on her face. I look at Kagome's scared, frozen expression and smell her fear. I worry about what this nurse is going to do to her when I see her take out a rather large needle.

"We're only doing three shots this week, so let's get it over with." Kagome turns her head away and closes her eyes shut. Then she juts out her hand at me.

"Inuyasha, quick! Give me something to hold!" I look frantically around the room but don't see any pillows or stuffed animals near by; she keeps all of that kind of stuff on the other side of the room and if I ran there, I wouldn't be back in time. Well, if I ran at a human pace; if I ran full speed I probably could, but I'm to nervous to do that, afraid that I'd knock something over important like her heart monitor. So I give her the only thing that I have.

"Here," I say, sticking my hand into hers, "Squeeze my hand." I don't know what came over me, but it's too late to go back now. Kagome doesn't seem to mind however; she sits there holding my hand and clutching the life out of it like there's no tomorrow.

#1- So, what ya think? Review or bust here people!


	4. Hojo! Who the hell is he?

#1- Hi again! Yeah, I know that this is supposed to be #2 but she's sick and so I'm just gonna type this up for her. So, hope you like her chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! I'm not going to put up the next addition until we reach a whooping 20 reviews!

Ch. 3- Hojo! Who the hell is he?

P.O.V.- Kagome

It's been almost a week since Inuyasha got reassigned to me as my sunshine assistant. I don't know what it is, but for some reason I'm catching myself kind of liking this guy as a person! Maybe it's because when you are in a hospital it's not like there's a whole lot to do besides talk. And yeah, sure he's still a little… okay very stubborn, hot tempered, quick to claws, arrogant, and sometimes mean but I mostly just see the side of him that's hidden underneath all that crap; what's guarded. The sweet, sensitive, caring and lov- whoa! Let's not get carried away with ourselves Kagome. I guess I just like spending time with him now. I consider him one of my friends… even if he is being forced to come here. (sweat drop) but I do really think that Inuyasha feels the same way. He doesn't act as much like it's a burned to come here now.

"Hey Kagome," I hear as I see Inuyasha step through the door that separates me from the real world. "Okay, I know that it's Wednesday, but how are you doing?"

"AH!" I scream while pulling the covers up to my eyes, I had totally forgot it was Wednesday! The door squeaks open and I can see the questioning concern on his face as he turns around while sharpening his claws. He let's his hands drop to his side when he sees that it's only the evil nurse who gives me my horrible shots. I wish he would've kept his claws up and made her go away!

"Are you ready today, Kagome?" She asks. I shake my head furiously. Not caring she continues, "It's five shots today, but they won't take long at all. You know I really think you've improved in handling all this since that Inuyasha showed up. He's a handsome lad," she continues as if embarrassing me to death will be less painful than physically killing me with the shots.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome I just had a brilliant idea!" She squeals. I'm hoping she'll shut up and not even think it again, but I have to admit I am kinda curious…

"You should ask Inuyasha to the hospital dance!" She says while smiling happily.

"That's not until DECEMBER! TWO MONTHS AWAY!" I practically scream feeling exhausted afterward.

"So Kagome, are you trying to tell me in a polite way that you don't want to go to this dance with me?" He smirks. That was irritating. And on an even weirder note this guy is holding my hand… well not really. Really, he gives me his hand to squeeze every time I get my shots on Wednesday. It's been our tradition ever since the first Wednesday he was here. But really, it _is_ like holding hands… and let me tell you, it's awkward to tell a guy off when he's holding your hand. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going too.

As I start to open my mouth to say something he cutes me off and says "Or do you already have a date?" Oh, I hate that smirk of his! Not even paying attention to Inuyasha or myself the nurse continues.

"He's a handsome lad. Boys like him are hard to find, and when you do find them you have to snatch them up quickly otherwise he won't be there to ask." I sit there horror struck with my mouth hanging open, probably on the verge of drooling, and with my eyes wide open.

"There, there," the nurse says while patting my hand and turning to leave, "We're all done for today." As a backward glance when she's almost out of the room she adds, "You two have a fun time today. Oh and Kagome, this about what I said." She finishes while winking at me.

This last jester of hers is enough to knock me off my feet… but since I'm in a bed it can't really do that. So it just makes me slump into my bed even more, and makes me focus all my attention on the soap opera that's still on my TV. I glance at my sunshine assistant standing across from me… to see he still had the same ugly smirk on his face! In less than a second I snap my head back toward the TV just in time to see Johnny say some of the most romantic words out of a boy's mouth to a girl, Clair, I've ever heard.

"Clair, You and me… we're like Mac and cheese," He pauses, "You can't have one without the other… because if you do it tastes real bad." He adds that last part unfortunately, but it doesn't matter because now Clair is in his arms telling him that she's never gonna leave her Mac. While I'm still in the awe of the moment I hear this snort coming from Inuyasha.

"What are you snorting about?" I inquire accusingly.

"That was some of the corniest stuff ever said and you're eating it up!" He laughs.

"Oh, and you could do better?" I challenge. But instead of a mocking response I expect form this guy he grabs me by the waist, looks lovingly into my eyes. Wow I never noticed he had suck beautiful eyes. I can't help it I'm transfixed by the perfect golden color and softness found in them. Then slowly he removes a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face with his gentle hand.

"Kagome," he says sweetly and softly, "Will you go to the hospital's dance with me?" He asks even more lovingly.

"Wow," I blink for a couple of seconds; the regaining my composer I continue, "You win."

CRASH

Quick as lighting we snap our heads around only to see the nurse who had given me my shots today. She had dropped her tray and has her mouth wide open before going into a big smile.

"I knew it! I knew you two were going to get together at one point… and now I wing the bet!" She beams.

"Bet, what bet?"

"Well, you see us here staff had made a bet about a week ago… just a couple of days after you had come here Inuyasha. Oh ya the bet, well we we're all betting on when you two would get together, and I guessed this week so I win the bet!" She smiles happily.

"But…" She cuts me off.

"Oh don't worry dear, having a boyfriend is a marvelous experience. You two are going to have such fun!" She chimes on as she leaves us to be but from far off we can clearly hear her talking to some other nurse.

"It's a good thing I didn't tell them about the other bet."

"Which one?"

"Oh, you know the one where we bet on the number of days it would take Inuyasha to kill somebody, and who."

"Oh yeah… I remember… I voted for two weeks."

"Why that little…" I hear Inuyasha start to growl, but he stops saying whatever it is that he was going to say and instead he turns to look stupidly at me while I'm laughing.

"What's so funny?" He demands.

"Inuyasha," I start but I'm taken over by more giggles.

"STOP THAT!" He growls. Soon I'm rolling over 'cause I'm laughing so hard. "Hey, I said stop!" For some reason this last comment makes me mad.

silence

"Ha," he says in triumph, "I knew I could get you to stop!"

"The only reason I stopped was because your rude manner is infuriating!"

"Rude manner! You're the one who's rude!"

"I'm not the one yelling at a sick person who stays in the hospital 24 hours a day and had few enjoyments and when she gets one you start yelling at her! I swear Inuyasha, sometimes you can be a real jerk!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're saying I'm rude, well look who's talking!"

"Inuyasha," I growl, "You have to be one of the most self absorbed, cocky, arrogant, stupid and rude mannered person I KNOW!"

"One minutes I'm romantic and the next I'm a cocky pig. Make up your mind! Which one is it?"

Knock knock

I look to the door only to see my old classmates face peak in from the hallway.

"Hi Hojo." I say sweetly.

"Hey Kagome. How are you feeling?" He says looking at me with such concern in his eyes. Inuyasha never looks at me like that…

"Oh, pretty well I guess. The herbal tea and snacks you brought me really helped!" I say while smiling… they were so disgusting.

"Oh good!" he says beaming while his handsome face lights up. "I brought you some more!" Oh no! Would it be rude of me not to take it? Ugh I better take it. Maybe if I grab for it real slowly he'll just set it down… Suddenly, Inuyasha grabs the package.

"INUYASHA! What are you going?" I demand an answer for why he snatched the gift of herbs from Hojo.

"Listen," He says, "I don't know who the hell you are but Kagome doesn't need any of this. And if she did she'd tell me and I'd go get it for her, got it?" Oh my gosh, this is not happening. Who does Inuyasha think he is?

"Um… I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha, you are totally out of order! You can't treat my friends like this! Now I'm sorry but could you please give me and Hojo a minute?" Defeated Inuyasha walks out of the room with a hurt look on his face. It's almost more than I can bear.

"Hojo," I start, "I'm sorry about that. It's just that sometimes Inuyasha let's his anger get the best of him. You see we were in the middle of an argument when you came here so please don't be angry with him. I know he comes on strong but he really is a good guy."

"Alright Kagome. But I didn't just come here to give you the herbs! Your friends told me of your hospital dance, and I was hoping you would go with me."

"Um…" Oh god, what do I say? Ahhh! "I would…"

"She's not going with you because she's already said yes to me." Inuyasha says as he steps back into the room. He looks so determined I can't help but gaze over at him. Now all eyes are on me. Ahhh, what do I do? Inuyasha, were you… serious!

#1- Wow! Good chapter Ash! Anyway, please review, otherwise me and Ashley won't um… we won't love you as much! So there! (tee-hee.) Well, see ya!


End file.
